WorLd of Nu
by EbonyDollBaby2
Summary: Kairu is worthless. Kairu is useless. Kairu has barely left his home within the last few years. Yet with the Death Note and Kira he can bring something new (and Nu) to the world... \\ Yaoi, rape, dark themes, (male) OCxLight [completed/editing] A/N: Sup? Prepare for plot changes as I edit this.
1. Chapter 1: Over

**Sup?**

_**WARNING**_**: This story will contain yaoi (**_boy on boy action_**), rape (**_unwanted sexual relations_**), dark themes (**_world domination_**), and straight up crazy people (**_you know what I mean_**). VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. **

**I do not own **_**Death Note**_**. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

[**Volume 1: **_**MONOTONOUS**_]

[**Chapter 1: **_**OVER**_]

_The very end of the end._

* * *

Nu's many eyes looked over the barren world as she returned to the Shinigami realm. Shinigami were dropping dead into piles of dust as she passed them.

She flew straight to the King of Death and Armonia Justin Beyondermason as quickly as she could. Yet Justin the Jeweled Skeleton was already crumbling into a golden pile of dust when she arrived. The Shinigami king looked troubled. "Is this the end Old Father?" She asked.

"I saw you fake your death." He stated. Nu sighed. "But to answer your question, I guess it is the end." The chains suspending him began to snap. "See ya Nu." He said before he crumpled also. Yet he didn't leave a pile of dust behind.

Nu leaned against the former throne of the Shinigami. She soon felt herself turning into a pile of dust also. Ryuk raced over to her. "I guess I'm gonna be alone for a while." He muttered. Nu simply blinked.


	2. Chapter 2: Daily

[**Volume 1: **_**MONOTONOUS**_]

[**Chapter 2:** _**DAILY**_]

_A glimpse in the life of Kairu._

* * *

Kairu Grimm was not useful or special. He thought those things because, not only because he was self-hating, but because it was simply fact. Kairu was nothing. He meant nothing to himself, to anyone else, and above all to the world.

At one point he started to rarely leave his home. He only came out to work and get essentials. And this all happened to him at the tender age of eighteen.

Kairu watched T.V. a lot. Until his eyes hurt in fact. But he didn't mind. He especially enjoyed the news. The current events of Japan never ceased to fascinate him. From the simplest murders to the grandest kidnappings, he was always intrigued. The news was the one thing that never kept him bored.

He hardly ever messed with his schedule of work, eat, news, and sleep. Barely anything new ever happened to Kairu.

Until one day something very new happened indeed.


	3. Chapter 3: Experiment

[**Volume 1: **_**MONOTONOUS**_]

[**Chapter 2:** _**EXPERIMENT**_]

_Kairu finds something._

* * *

On Kairu's typical day home from work he noticed something peculiar. There was a notebook that appeared to be haphazardly thrown on his doorstep. He looked around. There was almost no one in sight of his apartment complex. He shrugged, picked up the book, and went inside.

He opened it, the pages were blank. The front and back cover had a duel black and white features. Kairu found many words in a language he could not identify on the inside of both covers. Other than that it seemed like just a random, beautiful notebook.

Kairu dug around for a nearby pen and turned on the news. Currently a kidnapping was going on at a middle school that was fairly nearby the building. The names and pictures of the students and the suspects appeared on the screen.

He shrugged again. "I'll just do this to write something down." He muttered to himself.

Kiaru copied down all the names, and even the name of the newswoman inside the notebook then continued watching. The newswoman, Eui Sauta, suddenly grasped at her chest, her brown eyes widened, and her mouth sputtered.

"Eui-san, are you alright?" People asked as they ran towards her. When she collapsed against her desk the camera cut off.

Kairu waited silently as another man appeared on screen. "Our apologies for the inconvenience, I will continue with the story." He bowed to the audience. Kairu continued intently staring. He gripped the notebook a bit more tightly.

"Go on," he murmured to himself.

"I have just been reported that the children and kidnappers have suddenly all had heart attacks." Kairu's eyes unconsciously widened.

He wrote Aki Takahashi, the current reporter, down. Less than a minute later Aki was clutching wildly at his chest. The news immediately cut to a commercial.

Kairu held the notebook arm's length away from him. "You somehow have the power to give people heart attacks." He whispered. "Interesting…"

He turned the channel. The model Bi Moderu was hosting a cooking show. Kairu's heart seemed to beat in a new rhythm as he saw the girl fall face first into the batter she was stirring.

Kairu felt a small smile ease onto his face. With this notebook he was powerful, he had worth, and he was no longer useless. With this very notebook he could show the world what to really fear.

He cradled the notebook carefully in his arms as he drifted to sleep that night. Tomorrow he had something to look forward to.


	4. Chapter 4: Plums

[**Volume 2: **_**FRIEND**_]

[**Chapter 4:** _**PLUMS**_]

_Kairu gets a visit._

* * *

A sudden brightness in the room brought Kairu back to the land of the awake. He grunted and slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by an overly-smiling face. "I'm sorry that I let myself in again Kai-kun."

"You always do Umeko." Umeko's eyes narrowed slightly.

"No 'Ume-chan'? I thought we were on good terms." He shrugged and sat up. Umeko took a step back when she realized he was shirtless again. "Oh well. Did you hear about what happened to those kids, news reporters, and BiMoDe? They all just died of heart attacks! I think that this all coincides with the whole Kira thing that's going on." Kairu simply stretched his arms over his head.

"I know. I killed them." Umeko's brain took a moment longer than usual to digest what he had just said.

"You _what_? You didn't." Kairu pulled out the notebook from underneath the bed covers. He shoved the page and two columns of names that he had written last night.

Umeko brought her hand to her mouth in surprise. Kairu promptly pulled out a pen from the table beside him. "If you say anything I will write your name down also."

"This doesn't make any sense! You can't just write someone's name and make them die." She let out a chocked sob. "Plus I thought we were friends Kairu-kun." He shook his head.

"You are not a part of my everyday life, though you bother me at least once a week." Umeko gasped.

"I guess I'll just leaven then Grimm-san." She quickly shuffled out the room.

Kairu let out a deep sigh when he heard the front door slam shut. He had occasionally enjoyed the girl's company before. But now she was becoming a slight annoyance towards him.

He looked down on the floor to where she was previously standing. She had dropped a purple burette from her hair. Kairu picked it up and placed it on the table. When she would bother him again in the distant future then he would return it to her.

For now though he sat down in front of his T.V. and continued to write.


	5. Chapter 5: Nu

[**Volume 2: **_**FRIEND**_]

[**Chapter 5:** _**NU**_]

_Kairu gets another visit._

* * *

Kairu quickly awoke himself from an unexpected nap. He had spent his afternoon on a high of writing names. Each page had three columns and each name was written in Japanese and English.

Kairu smirked to himself once again. Everything felt like it was in place. He just needed to meet Kira, who obviously had one of these notebooks also.

He got up from the couch and when he turned around the sight he saw made his eyes bulge. If it was in his nature he would have screamed. There was a large rock covered in multi-colored eyeballs. The only notions on that it was indeed alive were that the eyes were blinking and mainly focused on him.

"I mean no harm human. I have just come to retrieve my Note. I had dropped one of them by accident." Kairu gaped and stared a moment longer before composing himself.

"Who and what are you?" He softly asked. He held the Note tightly at his side.

"I am Nu, the second most powerful Shinigami." She simply answered. Nu suddenly sprouted wings from her back that were spiny like a bat's and yet feathery like a black swan's.

"Why do you want this Note?" He asked. Nu hovered over to him, yet didn't make a more for the Note. Kiaru couldn't see any visible arms on the creature anyways.

"You are a quiet human. That is good." Nu moved even closer to him. "I did not have intentions on becoming a Rouge Shinigami, but you may use the Note to your extent." Kiaru glanced down at his hands.

"Thank you Nu-sama." He said. The creature did nothing but glance in different directions around the room with its many eyeballs.

"You may also give up the ownership to me at any time you wish. Then your memories of the Death Note would be erased. You can only do this certain number of times before your memories would be permanently erased." Nu paused. She did not enjoy explaining things. But this would be necessary so that Kairu would not too many questions later. "I am the only one who can kill you now, and I will write your name down. But we should not have any problems as long as you do not make excessive noise."

Kairu nodded in agreement. "Am I the only one who can see you?"

"Those who touch the Note will also be able to see me. So be cautious." Nu went even closer to Kairu until she was practically underneath his chin. "I also enjoy pomegranates if you have any." Kairu shook his head.

"Thank you again for letting me keep this Nu-sama." He went to the bathroom and freshened up for the day.


	6. Chapter 6: Questions

[**Vol. 2, Chap. 6**]

[_**Questions**_]

* * *

"Nu-sama, I only have a few questions, if you don't mind." Kairu softly said. He quieted down the volume on the broadcast about how Kira's murders have suddenly doubled.

Nu swept empty box of pomegranates into the corner of the room with her wings. "I would not mind Kairu. You have been a nice human."

"Since you are a Shinigami, and you write names down, where are your hands?" Nu briefly closed all of her eyes before extracting two arm appendages with three claw-like fingers on each hand. She closed her eyes again as she pulled the arms back in.

"I prefer to only use them to write." She simply stated.

"How do you know a person's name?" Nu focused all of her eyes on him and moved somewhat closer.

"A Shinigami's eyes can see any human's name and lifespan by simply looking at their face." Kairu gaped slightly.

"That means that you are able to identify Kira." Nu gazed at another case of pomegranates instead of answering. "And that was my last question. Do you know who Kira is?"

Nu focused about three of her eyes on him. "I am not allowed to say. But if you make the Shinigami eye deal then you will be able to find him. Humans cannot see the lifespan of another human with a Death Note." She began staring intently at a practically large pomegranate.

Kairu stood and cut the fruit in half. Nu's eyes lit with pleasure as she scanned over the jewels of the seeds.

"Since this is a deal, what do I give you in return?"

"Half of your remaining lifespan," the Shinigami swiftly answered.

"Then that's a deal I cannot make." He returned to his seat. "I know where his location is. The detective known as L managed to find that he is in Tokyo."

"Are you going to try and find him?" Nu neatly put the remnants of the pomegranate inside of an empty box. Kairu wondered where her mouth was. Her voice seemed to vibrate off her body.

"Yes, let us try." Kiaru put his Note inside of his satchel and headed towards the door. Nu reluctantly spread her wings and followed him.


	7. Chapter 7: Search

**New format bros. **

**And I don't own this.**

* * *

[**Volume 2: **_**Friend**_]

[**Chapter 7: **_**Search**_]

_Kairu attempts to find Kira._

* * *

"I know you are not enjoying this because of the noise." Kairu whispered. Nu had tightly closed all of her eyes but one, which was intently looking straight ahead. "But once Kira is found then we can somewhere quiet."

"How do you plan to find Kira?" Ni asked. Yet she still looked forward.

Kiaru knew that without making the eye deal then it would be nearly impossible to know who Kira was. He scanned over the crowds of Tokyo and watched each person. None of them seemed to fit his personal description of Kira. Sighing, he took Nu to an empty alleyway. If anyone were to attack him then he would simply find them out and write their name down.

"We must send some sort of message then." Kairu murmured. "That requires returning back home." Nu opened all of her eyes then. Her pupils were dilated with glee.

Kiaru carefully sealed the envelope and sent it off, being sure to do so in another person's mailbox. He fixed himself a bowl of noodles and green tea. "The first step is done." He quietly stated to himself and Nu.

Nu glanced at him before returning to her pomegranates. Kairu had discovered that she ate them by putting her rock body on top of the fruit then spat out the peels. It was a truly disgusting sight to witness.

"What did you do?" She asked just for the sake of asking.

"I have sent a tape to the detective known as L. We should get a reply by tonight." Nu spat out a peel at that. Kairu paid no mind and just sipped his tea and increased the T.V.'s volume.

Kairu called Nu over at precisely six o'clock. He turned the channel to _Sakura TV_ and they both patiently waited.

The current program was interrupted by a black screen. Kairu had decided to use the detective known as L's signature logo yet with opposite colors. In the Old English font "Kira" appeared. "Greetings current viewers. My apologies for disrupting your show, especially to the Japanese police and the detective known as L." Kairu's voice began. He had not bothered to disguise himself.

"Interesting…" Nu murmured from beside him.

"If this was broadcasted at the correct hours, then in twenty seconds the newsman known as Haru Gawa will die." Kairu clicked over to the correct channel to be sure that said person was dead. "Now in the next thirty seconds the model-actress known as Mio Shimada will also die." He clicked over to be sure her death also.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Nu curiously asked. Kairu shrugged and continued watching.

"I believe I have proved myself. Yet I will still kill of one of your police members." Kairu had no way to confirm this, so he waited for approximately forty seconds to pass. "Continue to listen. I am not Kira, but I am the reason why his killings have doubled. I am Nu-Kira."

"_Nu-Kira_," Nu repeated. Kiaru sheepishly nodded.

"If the true Kira is watching this than I have bene looking for you. Please try to find me, I mean no harm."

"I hope this works." Kiaru muttered.

"Now Nu-Kira isn't so foolish to reveal his real voice. I, Kyle Gurimu, will be forced to hang myself after this broadcast. Have a nice day. And may you hopefully choice a world with Kira and Nu-Kira in it." The word "Kira" was replaced by "Nu-Kira" with crimson red coloring before it all faded to black.

"That was nice. Your voice didn't falter when you lied." Nu commented. "You are a good human." She added.

"Thank you Nu-sama." He then stood and packed his satchel again. "Now let's go again to find Kira."

* * *

"_**You're a good human**_**."**

―**Nu**


	8. Chapter 8: Light

[**Volume 2: **_**Friend**_]

[**Chapter 8: **_**Light**_]

_Kairu identifies Light Yagami as Kira._

* * *

"The eyes would make this so much easier." Kairu muttered. He decided to investigate the neighborhoods of Tokyo now. But still no one fit his description. And it was also getting late.

"It's quiet here." Nu stated. She began curiously darting her eyes around houses. "What about them?" Kairu followed her gaze to see what she was referring to. It was an average looking Japanese family minus the fact that the son had brown hair. "You're welcome." Nu said. If her mouth was visible then Kairu was sure that she would be smirking.

"Hm…" He slowly began following them until they reached their house. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The young girl he had seen answered it.

"Oh, hello. How can I help you?" Kairu took out his Death Note.

"I believe that your brother had left this in class. May I return it to him?" The girl hesitated before letting him inside.

"Ni-san, one of your classmates is here!" She called out. Kairu held his breath. If this Light was Kira then he would recognize the Note. If not then Kairu would simply say he had the wrong house.

Light made his way downstairs a moment later. Kairu noticed how his eyes widened slightly at the sight of the Death Note. "Come upstairs." He ushered Kairu to his room and locked the door behind them. "So you are Nu-Kira?" Kairu nodded.

"I have finally found you Kira-sama." Kairu looked speechlessly down at his Note. The fact that he was not a very social person was playing in now.

"May I see?" Light asked. Kairu handed it over. Light stared in marvel for a moment at the odd Shinigami for a moment before handing Kairu a piece of his own Note. He was greeted by the sound of horrible cackling.

"Ryuk, stop laughing. It's annoying me." Nu had voiced Light's thought.

"I just didn't expect you out of everybody else to be here." Ryuk said. "You never leave your spot, _ever_."

"I had accidentally dropped one of my Notes here." Nu then gestured to Kairu. "Does he look familiar to you?" Ryuk studied him for a moment before eagerly nodding.

"What does that mean?" Light asked.

"He looks how I did when I was human." Ryuk stated. Light frowned. "No, I'm serious. He does!"

"It's just that it looks like he could be related to me, that's all." The two men studied each other. Light's statement was somewhat true. Kairu had longer black hair, was around an inch taller, yet they both had the same amber eyes.

"So we're going to work together?" Light nodded and held his hand out. Kairu stared at it for a moment before taking it. Light's hand was warm yet Kairu's was cold. The sensation almost made him shiver. Yet he could not think of a reason as to why. "Thank you Kira-sama."

"What is your name? It must not be Kyle Gurimu."

"It's actually the Japanese version, Kairu." Light nodded. Then escorted him downstairs.

* * *

"Now that you have confirmed that Light is Kira, what are you going to do?" Kairu shrugged at Nu.

"It's very clear that Light is near perfection just from the looks of him."

"You are just as good in looks as him apparently. The new female workers at your career seem to enjoy in confessing to you." Kairu almost felt reassured by Nu.

"Thank you Nu-sama." He then took his Note. His eyes widened when he saw the cover.

"I gave it a new design." Nu then went over to gaze at her pomegranates.

Kairu's Death Note now had a half black and white cover with a gold pattern going down it. In simple white lettering it read "Nu ヌ." "It's fine Nu-sama." Kairu then began writing.

* * *

**Hot like ice, cold like fire.**

**Those are my feelings towards you.**

**Yet they are not love.**

* * *

**I should draw the cover, huh?**


	9. Chapter 9: Brother

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, rape, and agony for not owning this.**

* * *

[**Volume 2: **_**Friend**_]

[**Chapter 9: **_**Brother**_]

_Kairu's step-brother, Jun Mainaji, pays him a visit._

* * *

The sudden brightness of the room woke him up once again. "Umeko, get out of my home."

"I will. I just want to say that your brother is coming to visit you." Kairu instantly sat up.

"He is not my brother." He put on a shirt and went into his living-room with Umeko on his tail. "May you leave now Ume-chan?" The girl smiled then left.

Nu suddenly appeared next to Kairu. "I did not know you had a brother."

"He is_ not_ my brother." He remarked again. "I should have asked Umeko why he is coming. Even though I have a good idea on why." Kairu then pulled out a pen and tapped it against his Note in deep thought.

"Are you going to write his name down?" Nu had never felt so inquisitive before. Yet she couldn't stop her current curiosity.

"He's my step-brother. So wouldn't feel any regret–" The doorbell interrupted him. Kairu took a deep breath before getting up and answering the door. His smirking step-brother let himself in.

"Hey Kairu, how come you decided to run off without saying goodbye to me and your darling sister Aya?"

"She is not my sister." His step-brother patted his back and chuckled.

"Stop being so negative Kai. Now show me your room." Kairu didn't budge.

"Jun, you cannot tell me what to do in my house. Now get out."

"Oh, you're going to kick me out like you did with that pretty girl who lives next door?" Kairu's eyes widened. "Now I may just take her on myself if I'm satisfied." He took out a cigarette from his pocket yet didn't light it.

"You better not lay a finger on her." Kairu hissed through his teeth. Jun smirked again.

"Then just get me what I want. It's that simple Kai." He grabbed Kairu's hand and pulled him to the bedroom, then proceeded to pin him on the bed.

"Jun, get off of me!" Jun covered Kairu's mouth then turned him on his stomach.

"Hey, do you want to protect your girlfriend from next door?" Kairu gave a straggled scream. "Then calm the _fuck_ down. This will all be over soon. You know how to story goes." Kairu's eyes widened as Jun took him without preparation or warning. Uncontrollable tears streamed down his cheeks. He tried to free his hands but Hun as much stronger than him.

The relentless sound of the bed squeaking and skin hitting skin fill Kairu's ears. With a deep grunt and a shudder Jun got off his back. "I've always hated you." Kairu spat out. Jun simply zipped up his pants and lit a cigarette.

"That's fine. Have fun with your girlfriend next door." And with that his step-brother left.

Kairu laid in shock on his bed. He involuntarily froze when he heard the front door open. Umeko came running in with a startled expression. "I heard your screams. I'm so sorry Kairu. I'm so sorry." She ran out to grab a towel and tried her best to wipe the semen and blood from his legs.

"There's no need to be sorry. You didn't know he did this." Umeko shook her head and dried his and her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"I'm so sorry Kairu-kun." She repeated over and over. He awkwardly patted her back in a weak attempt to comfort her.

Calm down Ume-chan. I'm fine. I'll just be sore for a while." She wiped her eyes again and stood up.

"A-Are you going to kill him?" He shrugged. "This is the one time I'll agree with you if you did."

"I'll tell you if I did Ume-chan. Now please go and make yourself some dinner." Umeko shakily nodded.

"Do you want me to make you some?" He shook his head. "Be safe Kai-kun." And she left also.

"Nu-sama, are you there?" The Shinigami appeared by his bedside. "Can you kill Jun for me?"

"Why not you?"

"I-I want you to. I feel like I would regret this decision." Nu extracted her arms yet did not move towards her Note.

"You said that you would not regret this choice. And I also enjoy the feeling of regret." Kairu slowly stood, yet strained his lower half.

"Fine, hand me the Death Note." Nu gladly did so. Kairu's hand shook as he wrote. When he finished Nu's eyes caught that his had pooled with tears again. He threw the book on the ground as he covered his face with a pillow. Nu scanned it over:

Jun Mainaji; goes home, writes down last thought, then commits suicide by drug overdose. 7:18.

"It's done." She whispered as she placed the Note back in his sleeping arms.

* * *

**Not quite.**


	10. Chapter 10: Afternoon

[**Volume 3: **_**Rise**_]

[**Chapter 10: **_**Afternoon**_]

_Light questions Kairu's sudden break._

* * *

Kairu rubbed his eyes as he answered the door. He had decided to rest instead of eliminating criminals for the past week. On the news people spectacled reasons on why Nu-Kira had suddenly stopped. They gave off good reasons such as financial issues, replacement, and weariness. Yet no one could figure out the true reason.

"Why did you stop?" Light asked as soon as the door opened. Kairu sputtered. Of all visitors and questions…

"My apologies Kira-sama. It's just that something very bad has happened to me this week. By tomorrow I promise I'll make it up to you." Light sighed but he still looked angry.

"Alright, I just thought you had died."

"No, I'm still sanding." Kairu gave a rare smile. "Have a nice afternoon Yagami-san."

"You do the same Gurimu-san." Light then left. Nu appeared beside Kairu.

"You in fact are not going to have a good afternoon." She handed him a slip of paper from the tip of her wing.

"Baby brother, I'm sorry." Kairu read aloud. He then crumped the paper. "He is not my brother." He then stalked off to retrieve his Death Note. Nu simply sighed and went to get a pomegranate.

* * *

**Ah, brotherly love.**


	11. Chapter 11: Emotions

_To Grisia __**(**__'cuz I'm too lazy to PM_**): I know right? (x3)**

**What do you mean change?**

**Let's hope L's involved. And I'm thinking about pairing the OC up with Light. I hope that won't be too much. **

**Here's the next chapter! I also don't own this.**

* * *

[**Volume 3: **_**Rise**_]

[**Chapter 11: **_**Emotions**_]

_Nu discovers something._

* * *

"Nu-sama, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but could you tell me how many criminals I've eliminated today?" Nu spat out a peel and quickly calculated the total in her head.

"Around 7,018 I believe." She then started on another fruit.

"I want to see him again." Kairu quietly stated. Yet Nu picked it up.

"Didn't you just kill your step-brother?"

"No, not Jun. I want to see Light-sama." Nu spat another peel.

"Ah, the great and powerful Kira."

"Yes. I can't stop thinking about him." Nu chuckled. Which sounded remarkably human compared to her almost unearthly voice.

"So you have feelings for Light?" Kairu frantically shook his head.

"No. There would be no benefit in that. Plus I've always been pretty distrustful of men since Jun. You saw how long it took me just to shake his hand." Nu rolled some of her eyes.

"Okay, that is understandable." She sat next to Kairu. "Would you like for me to retrieve Light for you?" He flashed a brief smile.

"No, you've already helped me enough by pointing him out to me Nu-sama." He closed his Death Note. "I also don't want to put you through the noise of Tokyo again. I know you don't like that." Her pupils dilated.

"I just have something to discuss with Ryuk." Kairu stood and hid his Note at that.

"Would you mind me asking what?"

"There is another Shinigami here. I just wanted to know if he knew where she was." Kairu frowned.

"So there's _another_ Kira?" She simply blinked. "Since this one doesn't kill criminals it's not worth the search. They'll hopefully find us if they really want to." Nu and Kairu then stood quietly together until she closed all but one eye suddenly.

"Kairu, have you ever been in love?" He shrugged.

"I thought I loved Umeko once. But she had denied my confession so I moved on from her. Why?"

"No reason." She sprouted her wings. "I'm going to find Ryuk now." Kairu nodded as she took flight through the roof of the apartment.

* * *

Kairu tiredly got up to answer the door. "May I come in?" Light asked. Kairu nodded and closed the foor behind him.

"I am here because my Shinigami was talking to yours. Do you know why?"

"There's another Note here. So she's considering looking for it." LLight followed Kairu to the couch. Yet did not notice that he moved to the other end.

"How can she do that?"

"Nu-sama is the second most powerful in the Shinigami World. I'm sure that she can find a way somehow." Light smiled.

"I don't know why, but I like you Kairu-kun." Kairu's heart skipped a beat in sudden fear. "I have a feeling that you and I would've been good friends under different circumstances."

"Yes, maybe," Kairu murmured. Light rasied an eyebrow at his colleague's uneasiness.

"Is something wrong?" Kairu shook his head. "So, what did happen that week you took a break?" Kairu began nervously picking at the hem of his shirt.

"Nothing just family troubles," Kairu quickly said. "Thank you for worrying about me Kira-sama."

"Please just call me Light." Light smiled brightly and experimentally put his hand on the man's shoulder. Kairu immediately flinched away from him and stood. Light frowned. "What exactly were these family troubles?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Kairu muttered. Light stood up along with him. "Do you think that we'll be able to find the other Kira?"

"If that one does what you did and with some luck then maybe." Light smiled again. "Tell me what's wrong, please Kairu." The man firmly shook his head.

"When the time's right I'll tell you, I promise." Kairu tilted his head forward until his hair covered his face. "I have nothing else to say." Light nodded and cleared his throat at the awkward silence.

"Would you like to go out or something?" Kairu shook his hea again.

"I'm sorry Light. I just don't want to leave my house just yet. But thank you for asking." Kairu sighed. He felt very disheartened all of a sudden. "You are a good person Light. Remember that. You are practically perfect." Light chuckled.

"That's what my family always tells me that, especially my dad. I'll remember that, don't worry." He reached his hand out again towards Kairu. This time Kairu held his breath and sucked it up. Light noticed how he stiffened though. "Did someone in your family abuse you in any way?" Kairu took a few steps back.

"You ask too many questions Light." Light reached out for him again and held him firmly by the shoulders.

"Answer me Kairu." Amber eyes stared intensely at each other until of them broke.

"My brother came over here, raped me, then I killed him. His suicide note was an apology to me. That's what happened." Light's eyes widened. He threw all rational thinking away and let impulses take over. Light embraced Kairu tightly. He knocked off the man's balance, and they both ended up on their knees on the floor. Yet Light still held him.

"No one should go through that Kairu." Light whispered in his ear. "Your brother deserved justice." Kairu trembled.

"L-Let go of me K-Kira-sama." Light responded by holding him tighter.

"Not until you hug me back." Kairu sniffled. He slowly raised his arms and returned the young man's hug. Light gave a genuine smile at this. "Thank you for that Kairu."

"You're not going to ask me to kiss you too right?" Kairu muttered. Light laughed.

"Not unless you want to." Light sighed. He then let go of him and stood. He didn't even bother to brush off the knees of his trousers. "I'll hopefully be seeing you again soon, right Kairu?" The man nodded. As Light was about to turn around a sudden force pressed their faces together. Both of their eyes widened and Light squeaked in shock. About five seconds later they were released. A horrible laughter filled the room.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. I just love having fun." Ryuk gasped out in between his laughter. Both men's cheeks lit up with heat, Kairu titled his head forward again.

"I think you two should leave now." Light hastily nodded and glared at Ryuk as they left. Nu appeared beside Kairu once again.

"Nu, can I ask you something?" He sighed when he didn't receive a verbal response. "Have you ever been in love before?"

"Only once," Nu promptly answered. She then went off to find some sweet seeds.

* * *

**And Nu knew good and well that her love was not acquainted the time she was human.**


	12. Chapter 12: Love

[**Volume 3: **_**Rise**_]

[**Chapter 12: **_**Love**_]

_Kairu and Light identify the Third Kira._

* * *

Nu watched with some concern as Kairu grabbed his hair and gritted his teeth. Yet she didn't ask what was wrong with him. He would most likely tell her if he wanted to. He began groaning through his teeth in frustration. "I shouldn't have told him that." He pounded his fist against his coffee table.

"Tell who what?" Nu asked.

"That's right, you weren't there." Kairu stood and looked out the window. He rubbed his chin with his forefinger. "I broke and told Light about Jun. And then Ryuk made us kiss for some reason." Nu resisted a laugh.

"I'm sorry about that." Nu suddenly made an odd noise. Kairu immediately turned around to look at her. She had flipped over a box full of pomegranates peels. "I need more fruit." She made the odd sound again. It was a mixture of an animal growl and a human groan. It was something Kairu didn't want to listen to that again. He grabbed his coat and left his apartment.

* * *

"Ah, this place is quiet." Nu murmured. Kairu had decided to rest in a café from carrying those two crates of pomegranates for Nu. "You should go to these places more often."

"No talking." He gently reminded her. He then saw Light walk past the window, and a girl sitting by it began staring intently at him. Light briefly glanced at the window and smiled when he spotted Kairu. He then turned back around and continued walking with his friends. Kairu sighed.

"It was good that you went to this place." Nu said as they left the café.

"Why?" Kairu whispered.

"I just saw the three Kiras at the same location." He gasped. "And I am not going to give you any hints this time. But I advise you to go see Light." Kairu nodded and walked as fast as he could with his fruit boxes.

* * *

The same girl answered the door again. "Oh, hello again! Do you want Light?" Kairu nodded. She let him inside. "Nii-san, your classmate is back for you!"

"Send him up Sayu!" Light called back down.

Sayu turned back to him. "You can go upstairs." He nodded and ran on up. Light had a tired expression when he entered the room.

"Hey Kairu," Light greeted.

"Light, Nu-sama found the other Kira." Light sat up at that. "But she won't tell me who it is. He reluctantly sat next to him on the bed. "I have suspicions though. There was this girl who was staring at you when you walked by the window in an odd way." Light nodded.

"I guess if the Third Kira is her she will identify herself to us in one way or another." Light sighed. "I'm sorry for Ryuk's stupidity. I'm sure you didn't like that with what your brother did and all."

"And I'm sorry for telling you that." Kairu quickly said.

"But it was alright. You're better than most girls." Kairu blushed and sputtered. Light laughed. "I'm sorry again. It's just fun to watch you lose your composure. You're such a calm person." Kairu gaped slightly.

"W-Would you…" He cleared his throat. "Would you like to do it again K-Kira-sama?" Light's eyes widened and his lips parted in shock of Kairu's sudden boldness. "I understand if you don't. We both hardly know each other and all." Light gently stroked the back of his hair. Kairu gave a gentle yet pained sigh.

"Close your eyes." Light whispered. Kairu hesitantly did as told. Light didn't notice how he had begun to tremble slightly in fear and anticipation. Light remained to keep his eyes open as he kissed Kairu. He savored the bittersweet expression on the man's face. When he let go Kairu was flushed red.

"Thank you Light." Light nodded and smiled. He leaned in and did it again; letting his eyes flutter shut this time. He lowered his hand from his hair and slowly lowered it to his back. He then let the other one encircle Kairu's waist, and pulled him closer.

Kairu gasped in shock at this. He pulled his hands up between his and Light's chest, prepared to push him away if anything happened from this point on. Light unclaimed Kairu's lips and began to cradle him. Tears pricked Kairu's eyes. He had never experienced such sweetness since his birth mother had died. He wanted to be in this warmth forever if he could.

Light leaned back and smiled and wiped Kairu's eyes. "You're alright. I promise I won't hurt you." He resisted using the charm that he often had in store for gullible girls. He tried his best to let his generosity show. He had never met someone so broken down and sad before.

"You do?" Kairu innocently asked. Light nodded and held him closer. "Thank you for the comfort Light." Kairu murmured.

"Thank you for opening up to me. Even though you thought it was a mistake." Kairu nodded then shook off Light's embrace.

"Can we go back to business?" He asked. Light tiredly sighed and laid back against the bed. "Do you have any goals in mind at the moment?" He further asked.

"First is to create a world by Kira and Nu-Kira." Kairu nodded. "Second is to eliminate L. And third is to discover who the Third Kira is before he does." Kairu sighed and slowly began to stand.

"I'll see if I can find who that girl was." Light smiled.

"Thanks for the help Kai." Kairu internally winced from the personal nickname. "I hope that our future conversations won't be full of 'thank you' and 'I'm sorry.' Don't be afraid to talk to me, okay?" Kairu broke forth a smile at that.

"Okay Light." He opened the door. "I'll see you soon, alright?" Kairu took these as promises to stay alive for each other.

"I'll most definitely see you soon." Light stood and grabbed his arm. "You're going to be alright, okay? Your brother is not going to come back and I'm not going to do what he did. Got it?" Kairu sheepishly nodded. Light pressed a chaste kiss against his nose.

"Are we going to forget what happened the past hour?" Light frowned.

"Do you want to?" He unconsciously gripped Kairu's arm tighter, making him wince.

"It would be best to have no distractions if we're going to take over the world." Kairu slowly stated. Light smirked and slowly kissed his cheek.

"So you would like to forget about this." He kissed the base of his throat. "And that." He then kissed his contours of his lips. "And that too?"

"You're making me regret this." Kairu timidly ran his fingertip across Light's arm. "I'll do whatever you think is best." Light smiled.

"That's good Kai. You should go before my sister catches us." Kairu nodded then quickly departed.

* * *

Nu was still gleefully eating her fruit when Kairu arrived back home. Her eyes smiled when she looked at Kairu. "You seem happier than usual." Kairu wiped his smile off.

"I guess so." Kairu sat at his computer and began his search. "Now I'll just look up some images of this girl." Only a couple of pictures of the exact girl showed up. "And let's see who she is." He smiled again when he came to a realization. She looked like a model.

"You have a thing for killing off models and actresses I've noticed." Nu said as she loomed over his shoulder.

"I wonder why Misa Amane would be in disguise." He sat back in his seat. "There is no doubt that she is the Third Kira." Nu returned to her crates. "Tomorrow I'll find her location and I'll inform Light."

"Are you smiling because of Light? What happened between you too?" Kairu shrugged. "I hope you do something you'll regret with him. Yet I wouldn't want for you to get hurt by love." She spat out a peel almost repulsively. "Love is such a stupid thing. I don't know why I did it."

"Who did you love Nu-sama?" She stared peculiarly at Kairu, making him squirm slightly.

"I would rather for you to figure it out yourself." Nu stood back next to Kairu. "Have a good night Kairu." He sighed in defeat then went off to bed. He still had a goofy smile on his face though.

Nu looked mournfully at her pomegranates, not having the heart to eat them anymore. To think that she was happy just a moment ago.

* * *

**Wherever he went Nu knew that she would follow. **


	13. Chapter 13: Kill

[**Volume 3: **_**Rise**_]

[**Chapter 13: **_**Kill**_]

_Kairu and Light contemplate over how to eliminate L._

* * *

Kairu took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Almost immediately it was answered. The blonde model gasped at the sight of him. "You don't have a lifespan either! And you're better looking than Light Yagami." She pulled him inside.

"So you are the Third Kira Amane-san?" She vigorously nodded and grinned. "Would you like to better the world also?"

"Oh yes I would! I've just been doing this in small amounts so I wouldn't get noticed like you two." She pulled out her Note from underneath a couch cushion. "Misa-Misa can be smart sometimes you know!" She ripped off a piece and handed it to Kairu. "Meet Rem."

Kairu stared up at the Shinigami. Like Ryuk she was larger and more humanoid than Nu. Rem's expression didn't change as she stared at the man. "Hello Kairu Grimm." She said to break the silence. Kairu nodded in acknowledgement.

"I have no intentions on harming Amane-san, if that's what you're worried about." He quickly said. "Yet I hold no promise for what Light might do." Rem's frown deepened. "But I'll make sure to tell him that, alright Rem-san?" The Shinigami grunted in agreement.

Misa squealed suddenly and clapped her hands giddily. "Oh, this is going to be great! I'm going to get to work with two hot guys and become a goddess!" Kairu nodded.

"That is ironic as your last name means 'sound of the heavens.'" Misa's smile somehow widened. Kairu glanced down at his watch then promptly stood. "My apologies Amane-san, but it looks like I have to leave now. Have a nice day." She quickly got on her feet also to shake his hand. Kairu showed no hesitation in doing this.

"Do you think I'll have a chance with either Light Yagami or you?" He shrugged. "That's alright. I'll just use my charm!" Kairu felt the urge to pat the girl's head. She was so bubbly and nice, not at all that attributes of what you expected the Third Kira to be.

* * *

"So that's our Kira." Light set down the photograph of Misa Amane and her scrap of Death Note. "And it would also be best not to anger her Shinigami."

"Yes, so if you were originally planning to just use her then kill her that's out of picture." Light nodded. Kairu stared down at his hands. "Now that that's out of the way we need her to see L for you."

"Oh, L has decided to go to my school." Kairu raised an eyebrow at this. "He decided to introduce himself to me at opening ceremony. I'm just going to need for you and Misa to come along by tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay, I got it Light." Kairu bit his lip. "I didn't know that this all could be so easy." Light nodded.

"Let's hope that it's not _too _easy. That would be a great problem for us." Light shuffled closed to Kairu. "You know where To-Oh is, right?" Kairu nodded. "Okay, that's good. I guess we're done here." Light rose and walked towards the apartment door. Kairu took this as Light had agreed with him. Yet he felt like his heart had been wrenched out, slammed around, and then returned to him by a mediocre surgeon.

"Goodbye Light," he quietly said. Light patted him on the shoulder before departing. Kairu was beginning to become tired on how people just came and went now. Another knock at the door interrupted his current thoughts. Umeko smiled widely as she stepped into the house.

"Hey Kai-kun, I wanted to talk to you about something." He gestured for her to sit on the couch (like the rest of his visitors). But she shook her head. "I'm moving." Kairu's expression remained the same. "I'm not only moving apartments, but away from this prefecture. I'm going to live in Fukuoka for my job."

"You're here to say goodbye?" She nodded. "You shouldn't have. It would've been better if you just left." Umeko unfolded her hands at that and reached inside her coat pocket.

"I wanted to give this to you." She unveiled an articular skull ring. She put it on his finger without his acceptance. "Keep it. Have a nice life Kairu Grimm."

"You too Umeko Sasaki," he whispered as she carefully closed the door. Nu sauntered over to his position by the door. Kairu ran his finger over the ring. It was would be breathtaking to a person who enjoyed punk style. Misa would most likely like the ring if it were smaller.

Nu tapped his finger with the tip of her wing. "This looks like Old Father."

"Who's Old Father?" She continued to tap the piece of jewelry.

"It is the Shinigami King, the King of Death, or Old Father as us Shinigami call him." Nu leaned against Kairu's leg. "He has a large, globe-like body mass which is suspended in the air with chains. He has a skull for a head, which is recessed within a larger, outer skull-like formation. He has four arms which hang from his body, each with only three claws on each of his hands. Sort of like mine." She extracted one arm out.

"He sounds very Godlike in my opinion." Kairu commented. He sighed sadly as he touched the ring again. "Will you accompany me tomorrow to Light's college, or do you want to stay here?"

"I'll go with you. I haven't had a chance to properly speak with Rem." Kairu smiled slightly, though it was heavily tinted with melancholy. "Cheer up Kairu. You'll get as you wish soon enough."

"Let's see about that." Nu handed Kairu his Death Note. He began writing instantly. This time Nu watched over his shoulder. He seemed so content when he was eliminating. It was almost disturbing, yet she enjoyed that part of him. Very few humans had that feeling.

* * *

**Nu knew that all wasn't well just yet.**


	14. Chapter 14: L

[**Volume 3: **_**Rise**_]

[**Chapter 14: **_**L**_]

_Kairu and Misa visit Light's university._

* * *

"Now Misa-san, you're going to have to pretend to be my girlfriend, alright?" Misa eagerly nodded at Kairu. "Right now I'll apologize if I do anything to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh it's fine Kai-kun. Do what you want!" Kairu shuddered as they arrived to To-Oh. Misa was much too willing to serve in his opinion. It had its advantages and disadvantages though.

They needed to do some searching in order to find Light. Yet when they did him was talking to a man perched on a bench. And by "perched" the man was sitting like an owl ready to take flight. Misa and Kairu chocked back a laugh at that. Misa grabbed onto Kairu's arm and smiled. "Hi Light-kun!"

"Hey Light." Kairu greeted also. The man on the bench stood. Kairu then noticed that he wasn't wearing shoes.

"Ryuga-san, these are my friends Kairu and Misa Amane." L lazily studied over the couple.

"Kairu-san, your voice sounds familiar." He murmured. Kairu shrugged.

"I'm sure many people talk like this." He looked down at Misa, who was staring intently at the small space above L's head. "Misa-chan and I are going to have to leave now. Thanks for introducing us Light." He waved off both young men and walked away.

"I got it!" Misa squealed when they turned the corner. "His name is L Lawliet and he'll live 57.96 years." This time Kairu patted her head.

"You've done good Misa-san." Misa shrugged as if it was nothing. She handed him a piece of her Note yet he shook his head. "I believe that you should do the honors."

She took a pen from her purse and hastily wrote down what Kairu and Light had instructed her today. "Okay, is this good: _L Lawliet, accident; 11:05_?" Kairu nodded.

"When Light gives us the okay then we can move on." Misa's smile brightened.

"I have a photo shoot to go to now. I was glad to help Kai-kun!" She scampered off across the street. Yet Rem lingered behind.

"Let me remind you again Rem-san, my intentions are good."

"I can obviously see that Kairu Grimm." She leaned down to his ear. Kairu didn't feel any air hit his face. "You better watch over Misa. Light Yagami is not trustful, remember that. Nu, I, and even Ryuk can see the emotion inside you whenever you look at him. I do not wish for either of you to become internally hurt you see." Kairu gave a small nod. "Goodbye for now Kairu Grimm."

"You too Rem-san," he whispered. Nu sighed when the other Shinigami left.

"I am going to return to Shinigami Realm for a moment Kairu. I will be back in two Earth days." She patted his head with a wing. "Farewell also Kairu." He nodded and glanced up as the Shinigami fleeted towards the sky.

For some reason Kairu felt lonely.

* * *

**Nu felt lonely also.**


	15. Chapter 15: Summit

[**Volume 3: **_**Rise**_]

[**Chapter 15: **_**Summit**_]

_Kairu, Light, and Misa can now take over the world._

* * *

Light shook Kairu awake. The latter jumped from the couch in freight yet relaxed some when he saw that it was Light. "He's dead, L's dead! The world is ours now!" He grabbed Kairu in pure happiness and laughed. Yet something about this laugh shook Kairu's core. There was a hint of evil in it. Yet Kairu ignored and embraced his friend back.

"Yes, I guess it is." He replied. Light leaned back, showing a boyish smile on his face. Kairu's lips lit into a smile also. He hadn't ever remembered smiling so much within this entire week. Light squeezed him tighter. "You know Light, I've never felt this relieved before."

"Me neither." Light agreed. "Would you still like to forget?" Kairu shrugged. "Thank you for the straight answer." Light kissed Kairu's cheek. "And for that that's all you're getting." Kairu groaned.

"I could live with that." He backed away some from their close proximity. Light replaced his smile with a more generous one. He hadn't revealed that his fourth goal was to get Kairu like putty in his hands. If he achieved this than Kairu would be at his every beck and call, life would be so much easier for the both of them.

"Come back here Kai." Kairu raised an eyebrow and stood his place. Light walked over to him instead. He ran his hand over Kairu. "Give into me Kairu, that's all I ask for." Kairu's breath hitched. Light repeated himself and received the same reaction. "You're much better when you lose your composure." Light took a risk and gently licked the shell of his ear.

"K-Kira-sama, you said t-that you wouldn't do a-anything to hurt me." Light took his hands.

"Hm, did I?" He kissed Kairu with much more passion than before, yet it was noticeable that Kairu was not returning it. Light grunted then laid Kairu down on the sofa behind them. Kairu tensed suddenly. "I said I wouldn't hurt you Kai, calm down."

"B-But…" Light placed his finger over his lips.

"If I asked you to write Misa's name, would you do it?" Light asked.

"I would, but why–" Light shushed him again.

"If I asked you to write my name down, would you do it?"

"If you needed me to, I would." Kairu furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn't figure out where Light was going with all of this.

"If I ask you to write down your name, would you do it?" Kairu hesitated before nodding. "It's odd about how much trust you put into me."

"I have no choice but to trust you. If we're going to rule together, we have to trust each other." Light agreed with his reasoning. "Why did you ask me those questions?"

"It's also odd about how much love you put into me also." Kairu clenched his fists at that. Light rubbed over his knuckles in an attempt to calm him. "I overheard the Shinigamis talking about you and me. They think you love me. Is that true Kai? And be honest."

"I-I honestly d-don't know Kira-sama." Kairu promptly answered. "I said there can't be any distractions between us. Please get off of me." Light held him tighter.

"Will you give in to me?" Kairu shrugged. Light kissed his forehead. "Consider it for me, or else I may just take on Misa."

"I'll give in to you!" Kairu blurted. Even he was shocked by his words. Light smirked.

"Good night Kai." Kairu didn't respond.

* * *

**Nu didn't like where this was going.**


	16. Chapter 16: World

_Legit_**: I had at first thought that Mello and Near were girls, until Mello spoke in that deep voice of his. **

**And then I thought that Near was a girl until I knew his real name. **

**I also didn't know who Matt was until I went on the Wiki. **

**But that was when I had first watched the series, which I don't own by the way.**

* * *

[**Volume 3: **_**Rise**_]

[**Chapter 16: **_**World**_]

_Kairu, Light, and Misa find that L has successors._

* * *

Kairu didn't even turn around when he felt Nu's ever familiar presence behind him. He was much too engrossed in writing names. He hadn't felt this much vigor before. But he guessed that the freedom from being discovered by L had lifted a weight off his shoulders.

Yesterday Misa had presented herself also simply as "Third Kira" or "Kira the III" as she preferred. Also just yesterday Kairu had fully summited to Light despite his strong willpower. He hadn't figured out why he would suddenly simply break down in front of Light. But he expected for Kira to hold that kind of power.

Everything felt in place now. The world was like putty in their hands.

* * *

Now, exactly two years after the death of the detective known as L (or L Lawliet), Light learned L's roots. "Just search up the Wammy's House really quick for me." He instructed Kairu. The latter did as told.

"It's an orphanage for geniuses." Kairu stated. "And the founder is Quillish Wammy." He scooted over to show Light his picture. Light smiled viciously.

"Write his name down." Kairu did as told again. He then pulled up another picture.

"Apparently L Lawliet had a couple of successors. But only one of them has a picture." Light studied over the image of the blonde boy.

"Misa, come here!" He called out. Misa immediately bounced into the same room as them with a suitcase behind her. She attached herself to Light's arm despite his protests. "What's his name?"

"Oh, that's a boy?" Light annoyingly sighed. "Sorry. His name is Miheal Keehl."

"He must be from Slovakia with that name." Kairu quietly commented. He wrote his name down also. "All I can get is that the other successor's alias is Near. There are absolutely no images of him anywhere." Light groaned yet patted Kairu's shoulder nonetheless.

"You both did a good job." He pulled out his Death Note. "I haven't seen Ryuk or Nu in days." Kairu turned to Rem, who had been more quiet lately than usual.

"Rem-san, do you know where they are?" She shrugged. "Please Rem-san? Could you tell me?" She shrugged again.

"I really do not know where they are Kairu Grimm. Now stop asking me." Her voice had a new cold undertone to it. Kairu immediately backed off from her. "But I recall them saying that they discovered something. I'm not exactly sure what though."

"That's good enough. Thank you for that bit of information Rem-san." Rem nodded then settled back in her corner of the room, next to a full crate of pomegranates. Kairu and Misa had attempted to get a favorite food out of Rem, but she refused to eat any earthly foods for reasons unknown. Kairu figured that she didn't want to overindulge in human things or something of the sort.

Kairu thoughtfully tapped his ring against his desk. He had not heard an ounce of news about Umeko since she moved. He checked up on her from time to time. He saw that she was in an on-and-off relationship with a Raiden Sumisu. He had an impulse to write his name down, yet didn't want to deplete Umeko's happiness.

"I believe we have reached the goal." Kairu stated after a moment of silence. "There are only 0.1% of crimes around the world. We have gotten rid of 101.3% around the world. That is including potential criminals and police and detective forces." Misa clapped her hands at that.

"Yay! Misa-Misa is so proud of Kai-kun and Rai-kun!" Light groaned at the pet names yet was still impressed with the rates. "What are we going to do now?"

"We're going to track down this Near." Light answered. Kairu gave a tired smile.

"This isn't going to be as easy as last time." He mentioned. Light shrugged.

"I don't care. We have to do this if we want to fully rule." He turned to Misa. "Isn't that right _Megumi_?" Her eyes widened in astonishment.

"Y-yes Rai-kun!" She hugged the two men. "I have a movie to shoot. So I'll be back in about two weeks. But if you need me you just call. Okay guys?"

"Okay Misa-chan."

"You two have fun looking for Near." She took her suitcase and was off.

* * *

_**Nu wasn't sure if she was betraying or was betrayed.**_


	17. Chapter 17: Near

[**Volume 3: **_**Rise**_]

[**Chapter 17: **_**Near**_]

_X-Kira comes in play._

* * *

"Kai, come here!" Light called. Kairu hid his Death Note and scrambled to the living-room. There was a man in a trench coat alongside with Light. "This is Teru Mikami." Kairu shrugged. "This is what our Shinigamis were doing." Ryuk went through the doorway crunching an apple.

"Hey, this was Nu's idea. And she ran off again." Light sighed. Teru closely studied the names of Kira and Nu-Kira. He wondered where Kira the III was.

"He did the Shinigami eye deal." Light said. Kairu took a step closer to Light at that. Teru took out his Note. It was red and had gold Shinigami writing all over it. Yet Kairu spotted that it read "X-Kira" in solemn places.

Kairu slowly took it and scanned over the pages. They were mainly criminal's names. He found a few lawyer names and the name "Aya Mikami." "Aya…" Kairu whispered. He quickly handed the Note back. "So I'm assuming you're joining Mikami-san?"

"Yes Kira-sama." Teru obediently answered.

"Please, just call me Kairu-kun if you want." Teru nodded. He fumbled to shake Light's and Kairu's hands before he left. Light glared at Ryuk when he closed the door.

"I can tell you know what Nu's doing. Tell me now Ryuk." Ryuk shrugged and finished off the core of his apple. Kairu went to turn on the T.V. and tuned out their bickering. The channel suddenly blacked out and a man sitting at a desk was shown.

"Light, come here." Kairu called out. Ryuk's and his bickering immediately ceased and Light sat next to him.

The man cleared his throat and shuffled his notecards. "I am Nathan Reversion, and my apologies for the interruptions."

"Not this again." Light huffed.

"Kira, Nu-Kira, Kira the III, and X-Kira, you all will be brought down by me." Nathan stated. Light's anger was only fueled. "Prepare to meet Near." He continued. Light pulled out his scrap of Note and furiously wrote. Kairu side glanced at him in wonder. He in fact did not like it when Light lost his composure in fact.

Nathan dropped all of his cards and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Near, we will find you. There are four of us and one of you. We made sure of that." Nathan clutched his chest and gasped. The screen immediately cut and an Old English "N" was shown.

"Just as I expected," a scrambled voice spoke. "Even though you are very intelligent you will still be impulsive when you are angry." Light growled at the screen. Kairu slowly rubbed his arm.

"We have now theorized that you are still in the Kanto region, most likely with the rest of the Kiras." The voice concluded. "Have a nice day Mr. Kira." The T.V. then changed back to the regular show. Light sighed.

"Sorry about that Kai." Light muttered. Kairu sat silently beside him. "It looks like we're going to have to go through that all again."

"But this time Near will not reveal himself to us." Light nodded. "And there's a high chance that people's lives will be sacrificed."

"Near has to be between the ages of thirteen and sixteen. Yet he is very intelligent. So we'll have to be careful." Kairu looked down at his ring. He didn't want to have to kill a child. But then that would mean that he would kill his brother without hesitation, but not an enemy.

"Light are you sure?" Light grabbed Kairu's hands and pulled him on top of him.

"I am very sure." He whispered in his ear. Kairu shivered in excitement. "Do you want to have round three now?" Kairu laid his head on Light's chest.

"P-Please K-Kira-sama," he sighed. Light rubbed his back.

"I will if you refrain from calling me 'Kira-sama' this time."

"I will Light, please just do it now." Light grinned and kissed his neck. Kairu was like melted putty in his hands still.

_**Nu was sure she was betrayed.**_

* * *

**Near should be fifteen years old now. **


	18. Chapter 18: Order

[**Volume 4: **_**Name**_]

[**Chapter 18: **_**Order**_]

_Nu comes back to Kairu._

* * *

Nu watched Kairu's sleeping form silently. She felt as though she was the mastermind of everyone's plans right now. The humans may have thought that they were doing all the critical thinking yet everything was going according to her mind. When Kairu began to stir she closed all eyes but her two main ones. "Nu-sama, is that you?"

"My apologies for leaving again Kairu, I had business to take care of." Kairu rubbed his eyes and looked at Light who was in sound slumber beside him. "Did you two do the unthinkable?"

"Um… yes?" Kairu replaced his clothes as he climbed out of bed. "In a few hours I'll have to write down names that start with a N."

"Why is that?" Nu asked, though she already knew that answer.

"After I do that than Misa will write names that start with an E, Mikami-san will write names that start with an A, and Light will write names that start with a R."

"That's a clever idea." Nu stated. "You all are very clever." Kairu smiled.

"Thank you Nu-sama. I've missed you very much." Nu gave a quiet sigh.

"And I too," she whispered. Kairu continued to beam as he walked into the kitchen. "You're smiling again." He continued to do so. "Is it because of Light?"

"Yes, and you too," he said. "I just felt so lonely without you around. Light can't fill in that space." He softly patted a spot of her that wasn't covered with eyeballs. If her mouth was visible then Nu would've smiled also.

"I guess it was a good idea I found Teru. He will be faithful and helpful towards you all." Kairu nodded. He poured himself a cup of green tea and handed the Shinigami a pomegranate. "Do you know which Shinigamis can kill which humans? It would be a good idea to." Kairu furrowed his eyebrows in thought as he sipped his tea.

"Teru can be killed by you and Ryuk; Misa can be killed by Ryuk, you, and Rem; I can be killed by Ryuk, you, and Rem; and Light can be killed by Ryuk, you, and Rem also." Nu spat out a peel.

"You are fairly accurate. Ryuk had stolen two Death Notes from other Shinigamis." Kairu sighed.

"So some Shinigami can kill Light, Misa, and me and another one can kill Teru. That doesn't make things complicated. They can strike at any time." Nu eyed another fruit on the counter.

"And let me warn you that the one can kill you has a very low lifespan according to Justin." Kairu didn't question who "Justin" was. "He may be arriving here on Earth soon, so be prepared." Kairu held out his Note and began writing.

"We'll be prepared." Nu simply sighed in response and continued gazing at her pomegranates.

* * *

**_Nu felt at home now._**


	19. Chapter 19: Mercy

[**Volume 4: **_**Name**_]

[**Chapter 19: **_**Mercy**_]

_Near plans to meet with the Kiras._

* * *

Light slumped next Kairu on the couch. "Near has managed to convince Mogi, Ide, and Ukita to turn against me. They even went to the point on pretending to be dead and going to his headquarters." Kairu sighed. He hoped that Light wasn't going to go into a rant again.

"Would you like me to eliminate them also?" Light raised his eyebrows at the question.

"I believe you did enough with Aizawa. But if you would like, do it. But you have to do so with other Japanese police officers also." Kairu nodded. He pulled out his Death Note.

"Should I do this simply or make a message?" Light rubbed his chin in thought.

"I want you to write Kanzo Mogi, Shuchi Aizawa, and Hideki Ide, then twenty-two other officer's names down. Then make them write a number on the closest thing to them. Make sure you count down and make Mogi, Aizawa, and Ide the last three numbers." Kairu licked the tip of his pen.

"Got it," he murmured. He flexed his hand after writing all the names down. Light scanned over his writing then smiled.

"You are good Kai." He slung an arm over his shoulder and brought him closer to him.

"You are better Rai." Light laughed.

"Don't call me that." He kissed his cheek nonetheless. "That would leave me, my father, and Matsuda the only ones left in the force." Light stroked his cheek. "How about round four?"

"I'm still in sore from yesterday." Kairu stated. Light laughed and tweaked his nose, gaining an agitated groan from him.

"I'll be gentler today." He kissed his cheek again. "Please Kai, everything's been very stressful for me lately." Kairu sighed and nodded. Light smirked. "Thank you Kai." Though he had promised to be gentle, he planned to show no mercy once again.

* * *

Light called in Kairu, Misa, and Teru into his main section on the headquarters. "I believe it might be a good idea to listen to this message together." He briefly explained. He turned up the volume on the monitor for all of them.

"Light Yagami, you killing off your own police members is just disappointing. I expected much more of you and your group." The voice paused for a moment. "You know that it was you who killed Mello, otherwise known as Miheal Keehl. You will pay for that." The message then ended.

"What are we going to do?" Teru quietly asked.

"He wants a meeting with us the SPK." Light said. "He wants it tomorrow at an abandoned warehouse."

"That's not going to end well!" Misa stated. Kairu and Teru nodded along with her. Kairu side glanced at Rem and noticed her sour expression.

"We will have to bring someone else in replace of Misa-chan." He mentioned. Light snapped his fingers as he thought of who could be Misa's replacement.

"How about that girl who lived next to you, the one with the plum name?" Kairu shook his head. "Come on Kairu, we have to. She's the only one I can think of that can fit Misa's description." Kairu grabbed the collar of Light's shirt.

"We are not bringing Umeko into this. Find somebody else." He hissed between his teeth. Teru fixated his glasses.

"_Umeko_? As in Umeko_ Sasaki_?" Kairu let go of Light and nodded. "She was at your door just yesterday. She said she wanted to talk to you." Kairu ran towards the door.

"Is she still in Tokyo?" Teru shrugged. Kairu ran out anyway.

* * *

Umeko was relentlessly knocking at Kairu's door again. "Kairu Grimm, I just want to talk to you!" She yelled. Kairu was breathless when he reached her. "Oh, hey Kai-kun, I want to talk."

"What about Ume-chan?" He asked.

"There's a chance I may be moving back to Tokyo. I also got married to my boyfriend Raiden Sumisu and I'm also four months pregnant." She smiled as she rested her hand on top of her stomach. Kairu felt a pang in his chest.

"Congratulations." He stated. Kairu placed a shaking hand on her shoulder. "Ume-chan, I have to ask you something. And I was completely against this when it was suggested." Umeko's smile faded. "Can you take the place of Misa Amane in this meeting tomorrow?"

"Oh sure, that's fairly simple." Yet she was not reassured by how Kairu's expression didn't change. "What? Is something going to happen at the meeting?"

"You will have to take the place of Kira the III. I don't want you or your child to become hurt in any way." She smiled and nodded.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be alright. I'll pose as Kira if it's completely necessary." They then brought each other into a hug.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Kairu quietly asked.

"I have a good feeling that it's a boy." Umeko let go of him and smoothed out the wrinkles in her shirt. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow, right Kai-kun?"

"Right Ume-chan." He squeezed her shoulders again. "Stay safe." He whispered. She nodded again.

* * *

_**Nu had never felt this worried before.**_


	20. Chapter 20: Fate

[**Volume 4: **_**Name**_]

[**Chapter 20: **_**Fate**_]

_The SPK, remainder of the Kira Taskforce, and the Kiras meet._

* * *

Light, Kairu, Teru, and Umeko shuffled silently into the warehouse. Ryuk, Nu, and Rem also followed slowly behind. Teru gently tapped on Umeko's shoulder. "His given name is Hajime Sumisu. You may change it if you like." Umeko sadly smiled.

"Thank you Teru-san. You're very sweet. I just might name him that." They all gathered in the corner of the warehouse. Soon the remainder of Light's force came in. Light's father had a stern expression and Matsuda had lost his usual bubbliness. Light didn't chose to question him though. With no words in exchange they all stood together and waited.

Umeko suddenly squeezed Kairu's hand. She brushed her forefinger over the ring she had given him. Kairu looked down at her. She was still staring forward along with everyone else. Yet he noticed that a single tear had pooled in her eye. He briskly wiped it away. She glanced at him and smiled before letting go of his hand and turning back ahead.

The front doors of the entrance opened again. A group of typical looking American and British agents shuffled in, and a boy dressed in white pajamas was at their tail. The boy sat in between everyone and placed a toy robot on the ground in front of him.

"Hello Mr. Light Yagami, Mr. Soichiro Yagami, Mr. Touta Matsuda, and the Kira Company." He stared heavily at Umeko whose breathing grew heavier each passing moment. "Mr. Light, I had known better than to bring a clearly pregnant woman to a meeting like this."

"You said that you wanted all of us here. So I brought all of us. I trust that you're not going to harm her in any way, correct?" Near thoughtfully wrapped his hair around his finger yet didn't answer.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Near asked. Light was already annoyed by his pre-pubescent voice. He was sure that Misa would mistake him for a girl also.

"Near I know, there's no need to explain." Light quickly said. "But my colleagues will have to leave in exactly two minutes though. Like you said the woman here is pregnant." Near's eyes narrowed slightly, but otherwise he showed no other emotion of anger.

Kairu took a small step back and glanced at Teru, who was staring intently at Light. Kairu could practically see the gears working in his mind. Teru then turned back to the SPK members and quickly glanced at each of their faces.

Light and Near and everyone else held their breathes for one-hundred and twenty seconds until Near dismissed them. Once they were at their car Teru pulled out his Note. Umeko's eyes widened at how it was blood red instead of black like Kairu's. He pulled out a pen and a vicious smile and wrote.

_Anthony Carter._ "Delete." _Stephen Loud_. "Delete." _Halle Bullock_. "Delete." _Elliot Schmidt_. "Delete." _Soichiro Yagami_. "Delete." _Nate River_. "And delete." A sinister look spread across Teru's face frightening both Umeko and Kairu. "It's over. We won!" Teru chuckled to himself as he started the car.

"What do you mean you _won_?" Umeko asked. She anxiously rubbed her stomach.

"That man was trying to stop us." Kairu simply explained. "You can go back to your husband now. Thank you for the help Ume." She punched him in the arm. He raised an eyebrow as he rubbed the spot she hit.

"What was that for?"

"You left off the honorific." She smiled though as Teru pulled to a spot in front of her hotel. "You're welcome and goodbye Kai-kun and Mikami-san!" They nodded at the girl as she walked safely inside of the building. Teru still had a look of vigor of his face as pulled to a stop in front of Kairu's apartment.

"I've never seen you so energized before Teru-san." Teru's smile widened and a gleam lit his eyes behind his glasses.

"Me neither." Teru leaned back against his headrest. "You should go home and get some sleep now. Tomorrow I'm sure Kami-sama the I has great plans for us." Kairu nodded in agreement and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Goodbye Kami-sama the II." Kairu didn't even bother to correct him.

"Goodbye Teru-kun." Kairu was tired of saying goodbye also. He firmly closed the door and practically scampered into his home. Nu followed almost obediently behind him.

"Everything ended well?" Nu asked. Kairu put three pomegranates underneath her.

"Very well Nu-sama. I'm going to get some sleep now." Before Kairu could reach his bed the doorbell rang. He hurried to answer it, thinking it was Teru or Umeko. "Yes?" He asked as he opened it. He was immediately imprisoned in a hug.

"They're all dead but Matsuda. The world is ours once again Kai!" Light yelled in his ear. Kairu quickly closed the door behind them with the back of his foot.

"Yes it is Light." He returned the embrace. "So what would you like to do with it?" Light grabbed the sides of Kairu's face and aggressively kissed his lips. Kairu's core heat with cold passion that he never experienced before. He could feel Nu's many eyes on their backs but he ignored the feeling.

"No more questions for now Kai." Kairu still felt scornful for how Light had deliberately been rough on him and how he had put Umeko's life in danger. Yet he effortlessly forgave him and let Light do as he pleased.

* * *

Light sighed to himself when he looked over at Kairu's sleeping body. He honestly didn't return the man's feelings (if he even had any). Kira couldn't love. And Kiras could love each other especially. He would've gone straight to Misa but from his new plan he couldn't be caught with her.

He rolled over on his stomach and pulled out his Note. He hastily wrote then turned back over to look at Kairu. Some people looked younger and innocent in their sleep yet Kairu looked the same to Light. His hair even wisped over his forehead in the same angles.

Light held Kairu's head to his chest and drummed his fingers across his ribs. In moments he fell asleep also.

Nu took Light's Note and ripped out the page he had just written in. She went into the light of the kitchen to read it:

_Misa Amane; name is written by Teru Mikami to be in a traffic accident. 2:14. _

_Teru Mikami; Rem discovers that he has intentions on killing Misa. Touches him with a piece of Death Note and kills him, though she is too late. 2:07. _

Nu sighed. Light was still true evil in her eyes. She crumpled the paper with her wings and threw it away.

* * *

_**Nu would miss her friend.**_


	21. Chapter 21: Depression

[**Volume 4: **_**Name**_]

[**Chapter 21: **_**Depression**_]

_Kira and Nu-Kira completely take over now._

* * *

Light and Kairu seemingly ruled over the world as Kira and Nu-Kira almost happily. Light only grew more and more elated as his power grew. He had taken over the world's strongest governments and diminished all that he thought was evil. Light Yagami was truly in his own paradise. Yet Kairu was not.

Kairu was disappointed. He was disappointed in himself, Light, and the rest of the world. He had expected wars. There _were _wars actually. Yet they all ended at the stroke of a pen.

Kairu was at a constant battle with his heart and mind. He wanted so desperately to stay with Light and work with him to better the world, but he also wanted to end it all. Suicide was a stupid option, and Light constantly reminded him so when he voiced his new thoughts. But Kairu couldn't help it. He didn't want the world anymore.

Now in 2013 the world's population had diminished greatly, especially in Asia. People were killed by the handful by Kira, Nu-Kira, or suicide. Kairu didn't feel disgusted by this though. Light had convinced him that the world was simply making way for them, and that they can create a new one all on their own.

"Light," Kairu quietly said. Light smiled as he turned to his accomplice. "I'm having those thoughts again." Light sighed and wrapped his arms around Kairu.

"I thought you got over your depression last year?" Kairu shrugged into the embrace. "I would get you some antidepressants, but you're allergic. You're going to have to get through this again." Kairu hugged Light back.

"I'll try for you Light." Light rubbed small circles on Kairu's back in an attempt to soothe him. "C-Can I tell you something Light?" Light leaned back and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're stuttering. Is something wrong?" Kairu shook his head, bit his lip, and looked down.

"N-No, I'm fine. I was just thinking last night and really wanted to tell you this." He nervously rubbed over his ring. "I think I love you Light. I just wanted you to know that." Light smiled. Yet his eyes briefly showed a different story that Kairu chose to ignore.

"I know that Kairu. It's so obvious." Kairu sputtered suddenly, making Light laughed. "No it's alright. I said that I wouldn't hurt you." Kairu shook his head.

"You've hurt me numerous times. That promise is outdated now." Light tenderly kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry for saying that. But it's true." Light nodded.

"You're alright though." Light ran his fingers over the buttons of Kairu's shirt. "Do you know what round this is?" He smirked when Kairu's cheeks became heated again.

"Round one-hundred and forty-three I'm guessing?" Light eagerly nodded. "And I'm guessing you want round one-hundred and forty-four now." Light nodded again. "But I'm not really in the mood." Light gripped his chin and kissed him with a burning passion.

"I'll get you in the mood. Don't worry." Light gently laid Kairu on his back on the couch and got to work. He ignored the prickly feeling of Nu watching his every move. He, unlike Kairu, noticed that Nu hadn't spoken a single word or ate a single fruit since 2008.

* * *

_**Nu felt broken inside.**_


	22. Chapter 22: Speak

[**Volume 5: **_**Death**_]

[**Chapter 22: **_**Speak**_]

_Kairu and Nu speak again for the first time in five years._

* * *

Kairu ran his fingers through his damp hair as he dressed himself for the day. His heart was still heavy and his mind was still foggy. He had forgotten to write down names the other day. Light gladly substituted for him but Kairu felt guilty for him doing his work for some reason or another.

He noticed that the population had further depleted. He checked up on Umeko, Raiden, and Haijme frequently. They were almost perfectly fine, and Kairu made sure of that. Kairu looked down at his ring and sighed. He missed her dearly. Yet she seemed happy with her son and husband.

"Kai, can you come here for a second!" Light called out. Kairu walked as quickly as possible to the bedroom. Light was sitting on the bed buttoning his shirt though. "I didn't want anything. I just wanted to make sure you hadn't done anything to yourself." Kairu smiled at Light's concerned though it was stained with sadness. "Can you turn on the T.V. for me?" Kairu nodded and did as told.

"We interrupt your current program to bring you this message." A newscaster suddenly said. "Following in the deaths of L; Near, the second L; and Mello a successor to L, we bring you the third L, Matt." Light immediately stood.

"Matt?! What the hell, I didn't hear about him! Did you?" Kairu shook his head and turned up the volume.

"Matt is not going to put up a person to pose as him or use a scrambled voice, and he is quite positive that Kira and Nu-Kira do not know my identity. But he just wants to say this Kiras." The newscaster smiled. "Try and find him." Light then turned off the T.V.

"I don't want to go through this _again_." Light groaned. He fell back against the bed. Kairu was too disheartened to make a comment. "What we should do is just ignore him until he decides to bother us again. We should also spell out his alias like we did with Near. Is that a good idea?" Kairu nodded. "Alright, we'll get started tomorrow." As Light pulled on his coat he pressed a chaste kiss against Kairu's lips. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"I'll try that too." Kairu muttered. He fell back as he heard the door shut. He listened to the sounds of the trees rustling outside the window and the sound of Ryuk happily crunching on an apple.

Kairu wrapped his arms around his torso and slowed his breathing. His thoughts echoed so painfully in his mind, he just wanted to end it all right here and right now again. But for Light and the new world he ignored them. He promised himself just one more day each morning. It seemed to work, but he was started to lose hold again.

"Hey Kai," Ryuk suddenly said. Kairu lifted his head up to see him. Ryuk looked slightly different. His silver earring looked more gold and his clothes were getting a white and purple tint to it. "I've never seen a human actually achieve his goal. You two are doing pretty good."

"Thank you Ryuk-san." Kairu laid back down. Ryuk loomed over him.

"You might want to talk to Nu. She's more in the dumps than you, and it's killing my mood." Kairu straightened up at that.

"Nu? It feels like I haven't spoken to her in years." He jumped off the bed and ran into the kitchen, were Nu was staring intently at the counter. "Nu-sama, I'm so sorry!"

"It is okay Kairu. I am sorry also. I could have easily spoken to you first." Nu opened all of her eyes. Her multi-colored irises were now all blue and red.

"Why do you and Ryuk-san look so different?" Nu responded by closing all but one of her red eyes. "Nu-sama, why _are_ you sad?"

"It is because your emotions are affecting me suddenly. Whenever you are happy I am. And now that you are in this deep depression, I cannot help my empathy." Nu opened her eyes once again. They all suddenly held a green aura to them.

"Nu-sama, your eyes…" Kairu breathed.

"Ryuk and I are changing because our lifespans are beginning to decrease. You two had already killed the Shinigamis who stole the Death Notes from, Rem, and four other Shinigami." Kairu scratched the back of his head.

"My apologies," he sighed. Nu extended her own Note from underneath her arm. She wrote for only three seconds before returning it.

"Everything is alright now." Nu simply stated. The green left her eyes, yet they were still the same colors. Kairu still felt unsettled by this. "Tell me what you had done to Touta Matsuda."

"He had discovered the Note and he forced him to write his name down around three years ago." Kairu tapped his fingers along the counter that Nu had previously been staring at. "Nu-sama, could you tell me how you looked when you were human?" Nu's eyes gleamed suddenly.

"I had red-brownish hair and very brown eyes. I was from Greece also." Nu sighed. "I died many, many years before my expected lifespan. In fact, I should still be alive right now." Kairu eyes lit in interest.

"What happened to you?"

"I do not wish to speak about it." She blinked half of her eyes. Those ones turned purple. "I guess those two added together were not enough." She muttered. She extracted her Death Note again. "Excuse me Kairu, but I have to retain my lifespan. But it was truly enjoyable to speak with you again." Kairu smiled and patted her detachable arm.

"It was enjoyable Nu-sama." He returned to the living-room to begin writing himself.

* * *

_**Nu hadn't felt that happy ever since she was human.**_


	23. Chapter 23: Fall

[**Volume 5: **_**DEATH**_]

[**Chapter 23: **_**FALL**_]

_Light and Kairu meet with Matt._

* * *

"How to find Matt, how to find Matt," Light muttered to himself. Kairu watched thoughtfully as he paced. Matt had not left them any messages of any kind and didn't seem to be intimidated by the spelling of his name with death. "We have to leave a message for him." Light finally said.

"Should we?" Kairu questioned.

"It's what led you to me and Near to us." Light slightly shoved him out of his seat by the computer. "There would be no need to filter my voice since he already knows my identity." He forced a pen and paper (a regular sheet) into Kairu's hands. "Give me a script, and make it fast." Kairu quickly wrote something down and gave it back to Light.

Light called _Sakura TV_ and harshly asked them to stop the current program. He tapped a finger against his microphone before beginning. "We've apologized for interrupting television programs too many times before. So I'm not going to." Kairu smirked along with Light. "Matt, we received your message. And we invite you to join in on this game with us." Light sighed. "It wouldn't be any fun if you simply just left an anonymous message from a random newsperson for us. So bring it on Matt, are you scared of us?" Light narrowed his eyes at the microphone. "That is all." He called _Sakura TV_ again to return to commercial.

"Well that's done." Kairu murmured. "How long do you think it'll be until–" The channel was then cut again. A girl wearing an abstractly colored jacket with the hoodie over her eyes was shown instead of the newsman.

"We got your message Kira and Nu-Kira, otherwise known as Light Yagami and Kyle Gurimu." She smirked. "Oh, you two didn't want your names to get out, did you?" She then returned to a stoic façade. "And we would love to bring the challenge on. Let's have a meeting too. Yet we're sure that it's not going to be a repeat of Near's. We managed to locate you two, we'll send you the details." She gave a mock salute to the camera. "This is Eden Summer, signing off."

Light banged his fist against the table. "They somehow figured out that one of us had the eyes at a meeting." He growled. "And they know that we wouldn't make the deal. How do they figure these things out?!"

"They're geniuses." Kairu simply stated. "Please calm down Light. Your eyes are beginning to glow again." Light furiously rubbed his eyes, but it brought no effect. Kairu stood and placed his hands on the sides of Light's face. He was still breathing heavily from his anger.

"I know that they're geniuses. We are too." Light clenched his fists. "I think it has to do with this Beyond Birthday person. It was reported in his prison records that he could see a person's name and lifespan, yet no one believed him." He hissed through his teeth. "I really don't want to go through this again." Kairu lightly squeezed Light's face as the red in his eye faded away.

"Me neither. But this is holding us back from the world again." Both men turned their heads to the sound of the doorbell ringing. When Light raced to the door no one was there but a crimson envelope. He picked it up and slammed the door behind him. Kairu took the paper before Light could tear it apart.

"They want to meet us in the same warehouse in five minutes." Light snatched the paper back then snarled.

"Why do they want to meet so soon? We have to leave now in order to be on time." He threw on his coat and handed Kairu his jacket. Before he opened the door though he grabbed Kairu's collar and kissed him. Kairu whimpered and stepped away from Light. "Just in case something happens," Light muttered. His eyes glowed again.

"Nu-sama, Ryuk-san, come on!" Kairu called out. The Shinigamis appeared almost instantly. Ryuk's clothes were completely an intricate pattern of purple and white now and his earring was longer and teamed gold. All of Nu's eyes were lavender except for her main one, which was white and yellow.

"You two look different." Light mumbled to himself. He shrugged and pulled Kairu out of the door. "We have no time to waste now."

* * *

Light swung the warehouse doors open for himself, Kairu, and unbeknownst to everyone else the Shinigamis. Light's eyes began to glow once more as he stood in front of the party. The same girl who served the message stood in front of them. Yet Eden's hoodie was replaced by a simple white one. Her face was also showing. Green-grey eyes shined with determination as she stared at the two men.

The man who had served the newscast was there. He wore a black suit in contrast to Eden's. His eyes were narrowed and he was smirking.

From the shadows came another man. He was wearing a striped shirt and vest in comparison to his partner's suit jackets and jeans. The man removed the goggles from his eyes and stared at Light and Kairu. He had a sad expression instead of one of determination and anger. "Light Yagami and Kyle Gurimu." He simply said.

"I am assuming that you are Matt." Light said. Matt nodded then took a step forward. "What do you guys want?" Eden cleared her throat.

"This is clearly a confession that you two are Kira. We can detain you at any given moment." Eden stated. Light shrugged.

"So? Does it really matter now? The damage has been done a long time ago."

"That is very true." The newsman said. "You all had lowered the Earth's population from six billion to three billion in just six years." Light smiled.

"I find that an accomplishment." He nudged Kairu's side. Kairu glanced at him before looking back. Eden and the newsman had pulled out guns. Light and Kairu took a step back. "What are you two going to do with those? This is Japan." Eden waved her gun in the air.

"You two, how do you kill?" She demanded. Light pulled out a piece of Note from his watch. He handed the paper to the newsman as if he wasn't holding a gun. Right when he touched it the man screamed at the sight of a smirking Ryuk.

"What in the _hell_ is that thing?" He wasted no time in shooting the monster. But each shot was simply a wasted bullet.

"I am a Shinigami." Ryuk stated. He flew closer to the newsman. "Now tell your name."

"It's Estevez Loud. Don't kill me!" Ryuk pulled out his personal Death Note and wrote the man's name down.

"Hyuk, I need a name to write down. This man has eight-four years left on him!" Kairu gave Ryuk a confused look. Estevez screamed again before falling to the ground.

"Why did you ask him for his name? You can already see it." Ryuk shrugged as he replaced his Note.

"It's more fun to make a person cry." Eden tightened her grip on her gun.

"Why are you two talking to yourselves?" Matt put on his goggles and handed her the paper that had fallen from Estevez's hand. She gasped as she saw Ryuk also. "What the hell indeed." She muttered.

"Tell me your name too." Ryuk stood directly in her face also. "Come on, tell me."

"No!" She stated. She then began shooting at Ryuk also. Matt took the gun from her.

"Eden, you know it's useless." Ryuk ignored their bickering and wrote down Eden's name also.

"Ah, Noël Summer I. I love all these delicious years being added." Ryuk's clothes began to fade back to black slightly. "You know, I thought that I would die or something because I guess I'm sort of 'saving' you guys. But it looks like I would have to kill Mattie-Matt over here for that to happen." Matt glared at the Shinigami then moved his gun point blank to Light's head.

"I really don't like doing these things." Matt stated. He slowly pressed the trigger of the gun. "But I guess I have no choice. This is for Mello." Kairu pushed Matt away before he fired. He didn't watch were the bullet hit though. He forced the gun out of Matt's hand and held it to his nose.

"Me neither. But there are some things we have to do." Kairu closed his eyes. "This is for Light." He pulled the trigger. He got off of Matt's fading form and ran over to Light, who was laying in agony on the ground. He was holding the side of his head almost confusedly.

"Kairu are you there?" Light said. Kairu scooped Light up in his arms.

"Just hang in there one second Light. I'm going to get you out of here." He kicked the doors back open with his foot. He ran as quickly as he could down the sidewalk. Kairu wondered why no one was outside. He looked up to the buildings. All the windows were locked and curtains were drawn. The one person he noticed hid quickly in an alleyway when he passed by.

Kairu looked back down at Light, who was beginning to loosen the grip on his head. "Light, don't do that." Kairu hissed. Yet Light let go anyway. Fresh blood leaked out almost instantly. Kairu tried not to panic.

"Kairu, the nearest hospital is three miles away from here." Light slowly stated. Kairu set Light down on the sidewalk and looked around. There was still no one in sight. Where did everybody go? "You were right, they are geniuses." Light began coughing and Kairu winced.

Kairu sank to his knees in front of Light. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Light gasped suddenly. Kairu watched in silence as his convulsed and he went out in silence. Nu gently tapped Kairu's shoulder.

"Ryuk wrote his name down and left." She gently murmured. Kairu nodded. She continued to rub his back with her wing yet Kairu felt nothing.

* * *

_**Estevez Loud's character**_** = Stephen Loud's younger brother **

_**Noël Summer I's character **_**= Eden from **_**Bad VS. Evil**_

_**Mail Jeevas' death**_** = Still gets shot (sorry Mattie-Matt)**

_**Light Yagami's death**_** = Still gets shot, name still gets written down by Ryuk**


	24. Chapter 24: Conquer

[**Volume 5: **_**Death**_]

[**Chapter 24: **_**Conquer**_]

_Kairu takes over the world._

* * *

"Everyone make way, Nu-Kira wants to speak with each and every one of you." The police ordered the line. A few people had been clubbed and shot to death. When people heard the news in Australia that at first didn't believe it. But when it had spread to Europe, South America, Africa, and then North America they swallowed the bitter truth. Nu-Kira wanted them all gone.

The officer poked his head out the building. "Next!" He called out. The next man had been uncontrollably crying the entire time.

"No, please! I just want to see my family again. Please!" The police hit his knees with a club.

"You had your chance. We announced that we were going to Asia exactly six hours ago. Now go in there and take your fate like man." He pushed the man inside the small tan building.

The man's lip continued quivering as he scrambled to his feet in the building. He shakily darted his eyes up to see the man sitting at the desk. "Nu-Kira, please have mercy! I couldn't find my family in time." Kairu slowly spun his Death Note around the face the man. Sadness and grief took its toll on him. Kairu's hair reached his shoulders now and grew unruly. His eyes were nearly hidden among the bangs of his hair and had lost the gold and life in them.

"Young man, tell Nu-Kira your name." Kairu stated.

"Hotaka Miya. Please have mercy Nu-Kira, please." Kairu tapped his fingers against his pages. He side glanced at Nu who was sitting on top of a half-empty crate of pomegranates. Kairu then uncapped his pen, licked the tip, and began writing.

"Have a nice day Miya-san." Hotaka began crying again as he scampered out the room.

"I am curious as to what you wrote down." Nu said.

"I gave him two more days to spend with his family. You know I cherish men and their families." He waited for the policeman to call the next person in.

"Yes, as the saying goes it is peace when the son buries his father yet war when the father buries his son."

"Don't throw those Roman-Greek quotes at me Nu." Kairu muttered. A woman was then thrown into the room. Her hands visibly shook and she walked over to Kairu. "Tell me your name madam."

"Kanashii Miya." He licked his pen again though it wasn't necessary and began writing.

"Are you in any way related to Hotaka Miya?" The girl nodded. "He was just in front of you. How did you two not notice each other?" Kanashii suddenly began crying.

"They just shot down about six people in the line." Kairu nodded.

"You will die with Hotaka Miya-san. Now go away." The girl hurriedly thanked him than ran off. Nu stared at him. "What? I can have empathy towards others also." Nu rolled some of her eyes.

"This is the only continent you've shown mercy for. Back in Australia you just slaughtered people by the handful as if it was nothing." Kairu shrugged. Another man was thrown in. He simply gave him a heart attack after the man's name was spoken.

"Eh, you know why." Kairu's hand was beginning to ache but he ignored it. The ache in his heart was much greater than anything else.

* * *

_**Nu didn't know what to do anymore.**_


	25. Chapter 25: Forsaken

**I had the great urge the put this chapter in the story. I wanted to add more emotion to the ending. **

**So enjoy this extra chapter. :)**

* * *

[**Volume 5: **_**DEATH**_]

[**Chapter 25: **_**Forsaken**_]

_Kairu is close to his vision._

* * *

Kairu stretched out his sore fingers. His palm had long turned red from his excessive use of it. "Now all that are left are the police officers. And then it'll all be over." He murmured to himself. Nu sharply turned one eye to him.

"Even though I have a strong disliking towards Light, he would not have wanted you to do this." She stated. Kairu suddenly growled.

"Light never cared about me Nu-sama." He said in a low voice. "You above everyone else should know that." Nu blinked rapidly while trying to think of a response.

"Of course Light cares about you. Remember how he wanted to keep from you committing suicide?" Kairu held his head down in his hands.

"He didn't ever say he cared about me."

"He did not have to!" Nu exclaimed. Kairu quickly looked up from his hands and stared at Nu. He couldn't recall a time when she spoke roughly to him. "The things he did showed you he cared for you." Kairu shook his head.

"No. He took advantage of me numerous times. A-And…" Kairu cleared his throat after it cracked. "And he never said he loved me back." He then felt his shoulders tremble. He tried to cover up his sobs in an attempt for Nu not to feel satisfaction in this, yet Nu actually felt the very opposite.

"Kairu, please–" A sudden chocked sob interrupted her.

"No, Nu-sama. That's all I ever wanted." He hunched over in seat as he let his tears overrule him. "That's all I ever wanted Nu-sama." He repeated in between hiccupped. Nu was cross between content from feeling the young man's regret and heartbreak at his pain. She even almost felt ashamed for a latter emotion. That was not the trait of a good Shinigami.

"What did you want?" Nu quietly asked. After a few minutes of Kairu simply crying went past she was tempted to leave him. Yet Kairu removed his hand from his head. When he looked back up at Nu she almost closed all her heads. It disheartened her again to see the sadness in his eyes.

"I wanted to be loved." He simply stated. Nu had expected him to say that he wanted Light to say he loved him too. Nu quickly extracted her wings and flew away before any more emotions could be exchanged.


	26. Chapter 26: Paradise

[**Volume 5: **_**DEATH**_]

[**Chapter 26: **_**PARADISE**_]

_Kairu gets his vision of paradise._

* * *

Kairu grinned when he saw the hands of his watch shift into the correct time. He stuffed his pen into his pocket and looked up to see Nu flying back. He was slightly grateful when she had left to let him cry alone. "It's over Nu-sama. Everyone else is gone. It's just me and you now." Nu's eyes began to turn white and glowed with a pink aura. "Now _this_ is what he wanted."

"For everyone to die?" Kairu chuckled almost insanely at the Shinigami. If she could she would've grimaced at that.

"No, a world of peace, he wanted paradise. And the only way to achieve was to get rid of everybody else."

"Kairu, you and I both know that the world is no longer paradise." Kairu snarled at her.

"Will you shut up Nu? Just let me bask in my glory for once. You're always criticizing me." His own dull eyes began to glow red just like Light's had once. Nu didn't bother to tell him. She extended her wings and dropped opened her Note. If Kairu was hearing correctly he could hear her wheezing.

"Kairu, enjoy your paradise." Nu then flew into the murky skies. Kairu's mind began to panic but he sat still. Kairu looked down at the Death Note that she had left behind. It was a simple black one with no rules inside. On one page she left open he found the names Radien Sumisu and Aya Mainaji.

"Why would you do that to me Nu-sama?" Kairu whispered to himself. He kicked the book away and fell back into his seat. He had never felt so at peace with the silence of the world before.

* * *

When Kairu tried walking out of the building he ended up tumbling down the stairs. He landed badly on his back and he felt something snap. "This is it." He murmured to himself. He tried to lift himself up but that only brought him more pain. "This is it." He said again.

Kairu wept.

He felt blood lift up to his throat and he began to cough and sputter on it. He tried breathing through his nose to make the effects less harsh. Kairu then felt so much pain that it was unbearable. He forced his hand to reach inside his pocket to collect a pen and scrap of paper.

Kairu scribbled on the paper then threw it aside. He looked around. He couldn't see any windows from his point of view but he knew that it still looked the same outside. When he had decided to delete the world the skies had taken on a sepia tone. He counted the seconds in his head and hoped that for once time would speed up.

On the staircase he suddenly saw everyone: Misa Amane smiling in a black dress, Teru Mikami holding a briefcase, Umeko fixing a purple ribbon in her hair while holding her son, and Jun lighting a cigarette while a lazy arm was slung over their sister.

Beside them he saw Near sitting down with his toy robot, Matt taking a handheld gaming device out his pocket, Mello vigorously chewing on a chocolate bar, Eden pulling her hoodie down from over her head, and Estevez folding a bundle of papers in his pocket. Yet these people had a white aura of light around them. L then appeared too, hands simply in his pockets and a bored expression marked his face. The brightest light appeared around him. He solemnly stared at Kairu's broken position.

Last of all Light appeared at the bottom of the stairs. A dark aura was around him though. His arms were held out and his head was hung low as if he was being crucified. L then focused his attention on Light.

Kairu's chest than began to spasm. It felt like someone was holding tightly to his heart and refused to let go. He let all the air escape from his chest.

Three more people suddenly appeared. First was a man who looked exactly like him minus the facts that he was taller, had more kept hair, darker eyes, and darker lips. A woman appeared beside him with blonde hair and blue eyes yet she had a depressed expression. And another woman with red-brown hair and dark eyes appeared next to them.

The people then turned into their true forms: Ryuk, Rem, and Nu. Ryuk disappeared and Rem turned back to her human form. Yet Nu stayed a Shinigami.

"I'm sorry Kairu. Goodbye." Kairu closed his eyes at that.

He couldn't have asked for another last forty seconds of his life.

* * *

"_**Kairu wept."**_** = "Jesus wept." Found in John 11:35. Known for being the shortest verse of the Christian Bible. **


	27. Chapter 26: Last

[**Volume 5: **_**Death**_]

[**Chapter 26: **_**Last**_]

_The last two Shinigamis have a conversation._

* * *

Ryuk growled in frustration. "I already told you, you idiot, that there are no more humans left! Some guy killed them all."

"How long do you think we have to live then?" The smaller of the two asked. Ryuk shrugged.

"I don't know about you, but I have about fifty more years before I shrivel away like the rest of them." The smaller Shinigami nodded. "I'm guessing that you probably have like a day or something Yuustu. You're new." Yuustu shrugged then stood up.

"I'm gonna check out the Human Realm again." Ryuk rolled his eyes.

"Yeah you do that." Yuustu ignored him and jumped in the portal. "You're the one who made it like that anyway." He muttered as an afterthought.

* * *

_**Yuustu**_** = reference to the legend of Light's Shinigami**

"_**yūutsu"**_** = "melancholy" **


	28. Kairu Grimm's Profile

**Kairu's profile in the style of **_**Death Note**_** (which I do not own).**

* * *

**Name:**

Kairu (Kyle) Grimm

**Also Known As:**

Nu-Kira

Kyle Gurimu

Kai

**Species:**

Human

**Gender:**

Male

**Blood Type:**

Type B

**Date of Birth:**

November 21, 1985 (1988 in anime)

**Original Lifespan: **

54 years (June 18, 2039)

**Date of Death:**

February 28, 2013 (26 years before expected death date)

**Age:**

18 (2004)

20 (2006)

27 (2013)

**Height:**

5'9"

**Weight:**

120 lb.

**Family:**

Father (deceased)

Mother (deceased)

Step-Mother (deceased)

Jun Mainaji (step-brother, deceased)

Aya Mainaji (step-sister)

* * *

**STATS**

* * *

**Intelligence:**

8/10

**Creativity:**

6/10

**Initiative:**

8/10

**Emotional Strength:**

5/10

**Social Skills:**

3/10


	29. Mini-Shinigami Profiles

**Profiles of Shinigami when they were human (I ignore the "Mu" rule, it sucks).**

* * *

**Shinigami Name: **

Ryuk

**Human Name:**

Akira Keiji

**Origin:**

Japanese

**Blood Type:**

Type AB

**Birthdate:**

January 19, 1903

**Original Lifespan:**

37 years (October 30, 1940)

**Death date:**

October 30, 1940 (expected death date)

**Shinigami (Death God) Transformation Date:**

January 1, 1980

**Hair Color:**

Black

**Eye Color:**

Black

* * *

**Shinigami Name: **

Rem

**Human Name:**

Zandra Remington

**Origin:**

Latin

**Blood Type:**

Type B

**Birthdate:**

March 24, 1842

**Original Lifespan:**

54 years (August 23, 1896)

**Death date:**

June 1, 1863 (33 years before expected death date)

**Shinigami (Death God) Transformation Date:**

March 1, 1903

**Hair Color:**

Blonde

**Eye Color:**

Blue

* * *

**Shinigami Name: **

Nu

**Human Name:**

Almathea Venizelos

**Origin: **

Greek

**Blood Type:**

Type A

**Birthdate:**

May 31, 1940

**Original Lifespan:**

102 years (October 1, 2042)

**Death date:**

December 19, 1955 (87 years before expected death date)

**Shinigami (Death God) Transformation Date:**

May 1, 1995

**Hair Color:**

Red-Brown

**Eye Color:**

Black


	30. Mini-OC Profiles

**Mini-profiles of my OCs featured in this story.**

* * *

**Name: **

Umeko Saski

**Also Known As:**

Ume

Girl Next Door

Plum Child

**Blood Type:**

Type A

**Birthdate:**

May 5, 1984

**Original Lifespan:**

100 years (June 11, 2084)

**Death date:**

January 23, 2013 (71 years before expected death date)

**Hair Color:**

Black

**Eye Color:**

Brown

* * *

**Name: **

Jun Mainaji

**Also Known As:**

None

**Blood Type:**

Type O

**Birthdate:**

June 1, 1980

**Original Lifespan:**

33 years (August 31, 2013)

**Death date:**

April 20, 2004 (9 years before expected death date)

**Hair Color:**

Black

**Eye Color:**

Hazel

* * *

**Name: **

Raiden Sumisu

**Also Known As:**

Ray Smith

**Blood Type:**

Type B

**Birthdate:**

July 29, 1983

**Original Lifespan:**

80 years (May 10, 2063)

**Death date:**

January 12, 2013 (50 years before expected death date)

**Hair Color:**

Brown

**Eye Color:**

Green

* * *

**Name: **

Hajime Sumisu

**Also Known As:**

none

**Blood Type:**

Type A

**Birthdate:**

February 28, 2007

**Original Lifespan:**

56 years (October 11, 2064)

**Death date:**

January 23, 2013 (51 years before expected death date)

**Hair Color:**

Black

**Eye Color:**

Green


End file.
